I Loved Her First
by Blessedgrace
Summary: It's Jenny and Gibbs' daughters wedding day, and her dad doesn't want to give her away. A short songfic, for all Jibbs fans.


The one father sat and stared at the red headed woman that danced on the floor in her ivory white gown clinging on to the love of her life. He smiled at the two; they reminded him of someone he knew, him, and his wife. He watched as the two danced as if they were the only ones in the room. He watched as they twirled around the room; they were so lost in love that they didn't even realize the song was ending. He smiled at the memory when his daughter was seven; she had run up to him when he picked her from school.

"_Daddy, don't forget tomorrow you promised you would come speak for my class." The little girl jumped into her father's lap as he sat down behind his desk._

"_Lilly, are you sure you don't want mommy to go?" He asked as she turned to look at him; she cocked her eyebrow the same way her mother did._

"_No daddy I want you, "she looked at him, green eyes glowing "you hung the moon, didn't you?" _

He smiled as he remembered that day; his little girl said that he was her number one. He looked at the guy she had fallen in love with; he gave him the old stare telling him not to hurt his little girl, and she was his world. He remembered when Lilly had brought him to meet him.

"_Dad, don't intimidate him, and no head slapping either." Lilly stared him directly in the eyes as her mother sat on the couch and laughed at how exactly her daughter was just like her parents. The doorbell rang a few seconds later and Lilly brought in a very nice young man. "Mom, dad, I want you to meet Daniel Holt." _

"_Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs it is nice to finally meet you." He shook hands with Gibbs and gave Jenny a bouquet of flowers. "Lilly has told me a lot about you." Gibbs stood and stared at the boy; Jenny only smiled as she looked at her husband. _

He now watched as Daniel danced with his daughter, boy time changes everything. Gibbs trusted this guy, and he wasn't going to stand in the way of their happiness. He squeezed Jenny's hand that was resting in his.

**_Look at the two of you dancing that way_**  
**_ Lost in the moment and each others face_**  
**_ So much in love your alone in this place_**  
**_ Like there's nobody else in the world_**  
**_ I was enough for her not long ago_**  
**_ I was her number one_**  
**_ She told me so_**  
**_ And she still means the world to me_**  
**_ Just so you know_**  
**_ So be careful when you hold my girl_**  
**_ Time changes everything_**  
**_ Life must go on_**  
**_ And I'm not gonna stand in your way_**

He watched as they got into their white limo and drove away, off to their honeymoon.

_He remembered when Jenny collapsed onto her pillows as the doctor announced that they had a beautiful baby girl. He wiped a tear from Jenny's green eyes, as he brought their new little girl to see her mommy. "She is wonderful Jethro," Jenny reached up and kissed his lips as their daughter snuggled into her mother. As he watched his two favorite girls, he knew that the love of a father runs deep. He constantly prayed from that day forward that his little girl would find love one day._

He thought to only three hours previously as he sat on the bottom of their bed looking at an old album full of his little girl's pictures. Jenny had walked in looking for him; she sat beside of him on the bed and took his hand in hers.

"I don't know if I can do this, Jen" he looked up at her as she smiled; she knew what he was talking about.

"Jethro, its time" she kissed him on the lips as she led him downstairs to the car waiting to take them to the wedding. The wedding march began and it was time to walk his little girl down the aisle. He thought about stopping there and not letting her go; he felt his feet moving, as he walked her down the aisle. He thought about keeping his mouth shut when the minister asked who gives this woman away. Before he knew it, he heard himself say, "My heart will never give her away. I loved her first; I am only letting his heart share with mine, in love for this beautiful girl."

_**But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**_

He stared as the redheaded woman, as she walked back down the aisle, now she was Mrs. Lilly Ann Holt. How could that woman be the little freckled face kid who sat on his knee playing with her pigtails as he read her all those stories before bed?

_"They all lived happily ever after," he closed the book as he picked her up and laid her in her bed. He pulled her covers up to her chin, before kissing her on the forehead, "Goodnight Lilly, I love you."_

_"I love you daddy," she kissed him back, and tugged on her teddy bear as her daddy walked out shutting off the lights as he went._

_**How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time**_

_He knew that one day he would have to give her away; he looked at the little three-year-old girl that danced around their living room wearing a pink tutu and a silver crown. He watched as she tugged her mother out of the chair, and mad her dance to._

_"Daddy, dance pwease," she tugged on his arm, "you be the prince." She smiled as he picked her up and danced around the room. She began to giggle when her daddy starting tickling her._

_"I love you princess." He kissed her on the forehead and danced her around the room once more._

Now his little girl was married, and he danced with her around the dance floor, as Daniel danced with her mother. "I love you dad." She hugged him, and tear crept from her eyes; he quickly brushed it away.

"I love you more princess." He kissed her on the cheek as he and Daniel switched dance partners.

_**But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**_

Gibbs stood in the small hospital room; Daniel was standing beside of Lilly as she held their new daughter. He seen the same look in Daniel's eye as he had in his when Lilly was born; he knew that a fathers love runs deep. Jen slipped her arm around his waist.

"Mom, dad I would like you to meet your granddaughter, "Addison Jennifer Holt." Lilly smiled up at her mom and dad. They smiled back at their little girl. Gibbs smiled as he looked at his daughter and his granddaughter, and said, "I loved her first."

_**From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first**_

-NCIS-

Disclaimer: Yes we know that Don Belliasiro and CBS own these characters, but I always give credit where credit is due. The song is _I Loved Her First by Heartland. _I will admit that I did not like the Judgment Day episode, and I wish it didn't happen. They could have went so far with the Jibbs pairing. However, I am not one of the writers, and they know what is best for the show. Luckily, though there is what us writers call fanfiction that leaves us to our unending imaginations. So please enjoy this slight sad fluff in the NCIS world.


End file.
